In refrigerating units and heat pumps, the transfer of heat and mass takes place on surfaces of heat exchangers. As a result, for example, the transfer of heat from fluid to fluid, from fluid to vapor or vapor to fluid is enabled. Major pressure differences between vapor phase and fluid phase or corrosion stability as a result of chemically aggressive media represent just a part of the challenges for reliable heat exchangers in such areas of use.
In conventional absorption refrigeration systems, for example, heat exchangers are produced from a bundle of pipes with substantial length. In such exchangers, the pipe bundles are integrated bilaterally into metallic plates via seals by cold forming or using welded seams. The disadvantage of using lengthy pipe bundles is that pressure differences caused in the pipe bundles due to temperature differences must be compensated by cost-intensive measures which at the same time often have a negative impact on heat transfer and energy efficiency of the systems. Also, systems which make use of pipe bundles are difficult or costly to manufacture.
An efficient transfer of heat also requires an equal distribution of a heat transportable medium throughout the pipe bundles. In the case of a horizontal design, a heat transportable medium can be distributed using either trickling tanks positioned above the pipes or an appropriate number of spray nozzles. To achieve equal distribution the trickling tanks often comprise a large number of relatively small boreholes. However, this involves at least the risk that some of the boreholes of the trickling tanks or the boreholes of nozzles being choked due to dirt or metal particles present in circulation. Choking of the boreholes would reduce the efficiency of heat transfer.
As it can be understood, the efficiency of heat exchange devices depends on a number of factors, including the surface area and thermal property of wall surfaces, flow rates of the heat transporting medium (e.g. a heat transfer liquid), and other dynamic parameters. Turbulent flow rates of heat transfer liquid across the heat exchanger panels can, to a certain extent, facilitate the heat transfer process. However, the pressure drop across the inlet and the outlet of heat exchange devices increases exponentially when the optimum flow speed of the specific geometry is exceeded. Such a high pressure drop is detrimental to the devices. In addition, if the heat transfer liquid flows at a higher-than-optimum speed, the coefficients of total performance of the desorption/absorption process will also be lower, as there is not sufficient time for a heat transfer surface to exchange thermal energy with the heat transporting medium. To realize a higher flow rate of the heat transporting medium, which may be a liquid, a duct or tube of a larger diameter would have to be used. However, such can only provide a limited increase in area of heat transfer surface of the duct/tube/chamber. Engineers are thus constrained by compromising, on the one hand, on the flow rate and, on the other hand, pressure drop across the inlet and outlet of the heat exchanger.
The temperature gradient between the inlet and the outlet of a heat exchanger is also an important factor in determining its performance, especially when such is driven by lower heat levels, which is typical in waste or solar heat. Firstly, vaporization of refrigerant charges high thermal energy into the vapour phase and subsequent condensation to liquid phase in the condenser require rapid heat transfer at a high pressure. Secondly, when vaporized refrigerant enters the absorption stage, dissolution of such vapour refrigerant into the absorbing transport solution dissipates the enormous heat energy, and thus again requires rapid heat transfer at a low pressure.
To achieve rapid heat transfer, engineers have used passive cooling, in which the heat transporting medium flows through the heat exchanger directly. In passive cooling, it is possible to maintain the pressure across the inlet and outlet by increasing the diameter of the pipe. However, due to deteriorating available surface to volume aspect ratio, it is not possible to realize an efficient heat exchanger. Although micro-channel coolers can have excellent heat transfer due to increased surface area, there is a significant pressure drop across the system. Such a significant pressure drop is not only detrimental to the reliability of the device; it also lowers the coefficients of total performance of the heat pumps.
The present invention seeks to address issues of heat transfer efficiency, pressure drop, heat transfer device fabrication, device durability and/or expandability of heat transfer system, or at least to provide an alternative to the public.
DE-OS 2238045 discloses the design of a heat exchanger for a film-type evaporator for the purification of water. In this heat exchanger, water is sprayed by spray nozzles onto a bundle of horizontally mounted pipes through which hot water vapor flows. The hot water evaporates water from surface films flowing over the exterior of the pipes. The heat exchanger, or an evaporator, can be part of a multiple system. The pipes in the heat exchanger can be corrugated inside and outside. To minimize mechanical damage due to large pressure differences between the ends of the pipes, suitable reinforcements of seals between the pipes and metal plates connected thereto are suggested.
EP 095291 3 B1 discloses a design by which heat is transferred from a pressurized vapor onto a fluid. The fluid is evaporated in order to operate a desalinization plant for sea water, for example. In the design, bag-like channels are formed from oppositely positioned plastic films, whereby evaporation of fluid occurs on the exterior surface and condensation on the interior surface. Flexibility of the channels provides leeway for bulging during pressurization. EP 095291 3 B1 also discloses a design which makes use of lining up of multiple heat exchanger foils. A design of this type would also be usable for the ejector of an absorption refrigeration system.